I'll Take It, 2
by Mel Writer
Summary: "Summary: All Xanxus wants to do is buy a ring. So, why is everyone staring at him like he's out for their blood?" This is the 4th instalment, and possibly the cutest thing I have ever written.


'I'll take it 2'

This is the forth installment to my "I'll take it" series. For me… so far, I think this is the cutest yet. Enjoy?

Warning: Xanxus and his foul vocabulary.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to? I don't own these characters. If I did, I would not be broke. Just saying…

Summary: All Xanxus wants to do is buy a ring. So, why is everyone staring at him like he's out for their blood?

* * *

This was the 8th god damn jewelry store Xanxus had been to in all of Tokyo and these idiots were the same as the rest; immediately, the moment he walked in, one of their guards was on him and being obvious about his presence, likely to make sure Xanxus wasn't there to steal all their jewels. Of course, Xanxus wasn't here to steal from them. If Tsuna knew Xanxus had stolen the ring he asked the other to marry him with, Tsuna would leave his ass in a second.

And that was literally the last thing Xanxus wanted. Tsuna was the last thing keeping him sane.

Xanxus walked up to the counter and peered at the rings on display until the clerk gathered the courage to ask the assassin what he wanted.

"I'm looking for a ring." he stated with a sigh. "This is the last store in Tokyo, and I can't find the one that really says it's _the_ _one_. You know?" He looked up at the older woman, her grey-white hair done up, and she nodded her head despite her whole body shaking. Inwardly, he wondered if she had already called the police. From the faint sound of sirens, that would be a very possible yes. He suppressed the urge to sigh and/or break the glass display out of shear frustration and instead looked the old lady in the eye.

"Look. I know I'm scary looking. I was burned in an accident when I was younger, alright? But I'm seriously here looking for a ring to _buy_ , so I can ask my boyfriend to marry me. Alright?" It took her longer than Xanxus had thought his patience would allow, but she at long last nodded her head and reached down with shaky hands to pull out the ring display that was underneath the one visible to the general populace.

Each and every ring was absolutely stunning, and for a moment they all looked perfect… but no. They weren't perfect; none of them jumped out and said, 'I'm for Tsuna!' Xanxus tisked as he straightened up, not really aware of when he had bent down for a better look.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" The older woman's voice was strained and Xanxus looked back up at her, watching as she watched the front door. Xanxus looked over his shoulder just as someone walked in. It was a young man, traditional Japanese, with a distraught look and a sigh on his lips.

"I don't know what to do, Grandma! The wholesaler won't take the ring back, and they say they can't credit us either. It's too defective to sell at the price we paid for it, and-" He stopped dead when he caught sight of Xanxus and it almost made the man smirk. Almost.

"Oh… Is everything ok, Grandma?" He sounded as cautious as he looked and Xanxus turned back to the little old woman, answering her earlier question instead with as little amount of 'growl' as he could manage.

"I'm not really looking for something specific, but the ring needs to be as unique as my boyfriend. I'm just not seeing it here."

The old woman hummed for a moment before lifting her hand and motioning the new arrival over. The guard was still just behind Xanxus, and his continued presence was starting to really bother the assassin. "Shin-chan, come here!"

The aforementioned 'Shin-chan' walked over to his grandmother rather quickly, as if the woman had called him over for protection. The moment he reached her, however, she reached into his far jacket pocket and ignored the way he squeaked and tried to get away. She pulled a small box from his pocket and let him back track away with a blush on his face.

"You heard my useless grandson, we can't sell this at the price we bought it. Want to have a look? It's truly a unique ring."

"I thought he called it defective?"

The woman hummed again. "Well… I don't think it's 'defective'… there's nothing really wrong with it, it's just a different colour than what most diamonds are."

"And what colour is that?" Now Xanxus was intrigued. A 'defective' ring, that was just a different colour? What kind of diamond was that?

"It's a bit of a small gem, so it might not be what you're looking for, for an engagement ring, but…" Xanxus didn't hear the rest of what she was saying, because she opened the box and Xanxus knew he found it. The perfect ring.

"How much?" he asked, already pulling a note from his pocket with Tsuna's ring size on it. He was so busy staring at the ring, he missed the old woman's smirk.

* * *

One part of him thought he paid too much for the ring, and another thought that no matter how much the ring cost, Tsuna was more than worth it. He took to planning the perfect outing, even enlisting the help of Tsuna's friends, Gokudera Hayato (who still distrusted him, apparently.) and Yamamoto Takeshi. They two of them had put Xanxus through 'tests' to see if he was good enough for Tsuna, and Xanxus 'passed' them through shear will power to not kill them.

(Because Tsuna would likely leave him if he did.)

((Still very much not what he wanted.))

"Hey, can I see the ring again?" Yamamoto asked as they met up at their apartment. Xanxus was still virtually living at a hotel, and he didn't want to find a place until he was sure he and Tsuna were a 'set-in-stone' thing. Which they would be when Xanxus asked for marriage, and when Tsuna said yes.

"Why do you want to see it again? It's a mini stone. The only reason Tsuna will accept it is because he's not materialistic." Gokudera piped up, and Xanxus growled at him.

"Fuck off! It's perfect! And no, you can't see it. I didn't bring it with me, it's still at the hotel."

"What's still at the hotel?" Xanxus bolted up in his chair as Tsuna walked into the living room from the front door, thankfully just walking in, and hopefully after not having heard a word said before hand.

"Tsuna, you're home early!" Xanxus exclaimed. Tsuna shrugged.

"It was slow, and the manager said someone could go home. I was just fastest at taking off my apron." He added a wink as he slipped his heels off. Xanxus still couldn't get over the fact that Tsuna constantly wore the fucking things. Seriously, everywhere, no matter the fucking weather. Well, they were hot, and they made him look even hotter than he already was, but still. Xanxus saw the bleeding blisters Tsuna frequently hid with band-aids, and that wasn't pretty. He contemplated telling Tsuna to forgo his heels when ever they went out, but the one time he did Tsuna just laughed off his worry and kissed the following complaint away.

Never let it be said that wearing heels, especially consistently, wasn't badass.

"So," Tsuna said as he closed the space between them, sliding into Xanxus' lap like he belonged there. He casually wrapped his arms around the older man's thicker neck, tilted his head _just_ so and continued, "What is still at the hotel?"

"Damn, I was hoping the change in topic would make you forget that." Xanxus said in return, one arm wrapping around Tsuna's waist and the other hand resting on the smaller man' knees. Tsuna smiled back.

"Yeah, I thought so. But I still want to know."

"Hmmm I can't tell you what, but I'll tell you three things, ok?"

"Boo why can't you tell me what it is?" Tsuna's pout was so adorable, Xanxus couldn't stop himself from leaning in and biting it gently.

"Aaaand that's my cue to leave." Gokudera said from the kitchen, sweeping out and over to the door.

"Wait for me!" Yamamoto cried as he too leapt for the door. Xanxus picked up Tsuna just as the door closed behind the two fleeing morons and the man easily carried his smaller lover to the bedroom, chuckling at the man's squeal. He dropped Tsuna on the bed and began slowly taking off his own jacket as Tsuna just watched him with another pout.

"So? What three things were you going to tell me that will magically make me forget that you're hiding something from me at the hotel?"

"You make it sound far worse than it is, that I promise. First of all, that it's a good thing and you'll like it when I show you. Secondly," Xanxus pulled off his shirt and crawled up on Tsuna's bed. "I love you. You know that, and like fuck I'll ever do anything to hurt you." He started kissing up Tsuna's neck as he all but ripped Tsuna's belt from his hips.

"Hmmmm, and what's the third thing?" Tsuna hummed, relaxing into the man's hold, taking in the way Xanxus always ran hot, and loving the warmth it gave him.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Tsuna laughed merrily and let the man have his way.

* * *

Tsuna was so excited for this date he was literally skipping in his heels, somehow managing to not fall as he did. It was a fucking miracle if Xanxus ever saw one. The sun was still just above their heads, setting slowly in a perfect array of colours. The fountain in the park they were walking past almost shimmered gold as the sun hit the water, and the people walking past were all couples – not that Xanxus cared about that – and this was precisely where he realized he was in love with Tsuna. Where he realized he needed the other man to keep him whole and sane and _fucking human_. He hadn't said it then, but he had said most if his thoughts since… and this was the perfect spot, then, wasn't it?

Xanxus couldn't have planned it better if he tried. (No really, he wasn't the sort of person to plan romantic things, he literally could not have planned better.)

He stopped as they watched the golden water fall for a moment, before Xanxus turned to Tsuna, took the younger man's hands in his and, as soon as those big, beautiful eyes met his, he forgot all he was going to say. Everything he had planned, everything he had written and revised and sent to Squalo and the rest for a check to see how cheesy it was – everything he wanted to say… gone.

"I… I love you. So much." He managed to get out. Tsuna merely smiled encouragingly and nodded his head.

"I love you too." He said sweetly, a smile pulling at his lips. After a moment, his sweet smile turned nervous. "And I know we've only really been dating for, what, a year? But I think… I think-"

"Wait! I… I have something I need to say first." Xanxus interrupted.

"Uhm… Alright?" Tsuna cocked an eyebrow and waited for Xanxus to continue.

"Ok… this is weird for me, I usually have what I want to fucking say." Tsuna laughed at Xanxus in a way that made his cold heart skip a beat. "Believe it or not, I had a… thing I wanted to say to you."

"Like a speech?" Tsuna asked sweetly.

Xanxus laughed and ducked his head. "Yeah. Cheesy and all that bull shit." He shook his head and laughed again. "But I forgot it, so." With a gulp of air, Xanxus took back his hands and reached into one pocket, dropping down to one knee in a swift move. He opened the box and looked up to watch the surprise over take Tsuna's beautiful face.

"Will you marry me?"

There was silence as Xanxus waited on bated breath, watching Tsuna's face shift from elated surprise to a… pout?

What?

"You're no fair." Tsuna grumbled, stepping foreword and sliding onto Xanxus' upraised knee. His arm automatically wrapped around Tsuna to help him balance, and to keep him close. Tsuna took a little box from his leather jacket inside pocket, a box that practically mirrored Xanxus', and the assassin's heart stopped cold.

"You beat me by, like, 30 seconds I swear." Tsuna said, his voice shaky and he popped the box open. Xanxus' breath caught in his throat when he caught sight of the ring.

It was beautiful. A gold band, four perfectly placed, small rubies around one slightly larger diamond. It was something Xanxus could tell he would gladly wear the rest of his life. Truly a beautiful piece. With a shuddered breath, Xanxus shifted his box into his other hand and pulled the ring from Tsuna's box, slipping it on his finger.

"It was difficult figuring out what size to get you. Thank god it fits." Tsuna said quietly, his head resting against Xanxus' shoulder, eyes never leaving the ring on the larger man's hand. Xanxus could only stare.

"Tell you what." Xanxus said once he finally found his voice. "I'll marry you," he gently shifted the box back into his first hand and pulled the ring out, "If you'll marry me."

Tsuna laughed as he kissed Xanxus soundly, pulling the ring on his finger and admiring the way the diamond looked almost orange in the setting sun.

"I'll take it!"

* * *

OMAKE!

Tsuna and Xanxus walked into the apartment hand in hand, still in awe of their night. They had both asked the other to marry him just a few short hours ago, and the happy glow they both felt had yet to wear off. Tsuna walked right up to Gokudera in the kitchen, Xanxus in tow.

"How did it go?" The silver haired man asked carelessly, wiping a dish clean from his and Yamamoto's dinner in.

"He said yes!" Tsuna exclaimed, at the same time Xanxus said the same thing. The two men blinked at each other and looked to Gokudera snickering in the kitchen.

"See?" he looked back at them with a wink. "I told you, you had nothing to fear." He started laughing as he watched them look confused between each other then at Gokudera.

"Dera knew the both of you were going to pop the question the whole time!"

"So you knew this whole time what was going to happen?" Tsuna asked accusingly, beginning to creep into the kitchen with his dear _friend_.

"You set us up!" Xanxus growled, his grip on the counter impressively crushing. The marble groaned under his hands.

"You lied to me!" Tsuna whined.

"You tricked me!" Xanxus roared.

Gokudera looked between the two very powerful people and faced the lesser evil.

"I didn't trick you to be mean, Xanxus. I set you guys up because I knew neither of you have a romantic bone in your body!" He quickly backtracked as they both lunged at him. "And besides! I got good pictures for the engagement party!"

Yamamoto sat back with a smile and watched the ensuing bloody scene with popcorn.

* * *

This is not the end! More to come, I promise! Love you all and R&R?


End file.
